Tien Shinhan's in trouble
by NebStorm
Summary: Tien was training to make up for his past failures in his fights, however his training was interfered with Launch as she sends a Super Saiyan and an all powerful android after him.
1. Chapter 1

Tien Shinhan's Story

"We would like to announce that this is the anniversary of the day our hero Hecule Satan has defeated the enemy to our planet known as Cell," announced a random news man. "Furthermore I would like us all to take a moment an-," the man was cut off by a woman with blonde hair who kicked open his door. The cameras moved to her. "Hey my Tien could kick that arrogant bastard's ass if he wanted to," yelled the psychotic girl. "Furthermore if anyone thinks they can beat my Tien they will pay me a hundred dollars in cash in order to win a million dollars." The blond girl smiled in triumph as everyone in the rooms eyes nearly popped out of their heads. A wall broke down and another blond woman with shorter hair flew through holding a hundred dollars in her hand. The first blond fell back to the floor with her eyes popping out as the other girl floated forward. "I will hold you to that," promised the short haired blond girl. She flew back out of the hole she made and left to find her new target.

Vegita lay back on his couch drinking while watching the news. "Why does that oaf get all the credit for what that kid and I worked our asses off to accomplish," yelled Vegita he took another sip of his drink not caring anymore until heard someone on TV say Tien was the strongest in the world. "What," he shouted in pure anger while spitting out his drink. "I'm going to kill Shinhan," Vegita promised. With that he flew out of the door and left on his hunt for the three eyed human.

Tien was sitting in the middle of a waterfall while lifting mountains with his Ki. "I've been training hard and yet I still think Goku is above my level," Tien stated to himself. "I've lost my confidence in being an even rival with him ever since that Saiyan killed me," Tien grumbled. "Seventeen taking me down with just a choke hold didn't boost my spirits either." Chiaotzu ran over to Tien and shouted to him. "Tien we got trouble and it involves launch," Chiaotzu shouted. Tien's eyes widened. "Wait did she find me," shouted Tien back. "Worse she sent every martial artist on the planet after you," replied Chiaotzu. Tien was dumfounded by this. "How did she pull that off," Tien shouted back. "She promised a million dollars," replied a familiar girl's voice behind him. Tien turned around frightened by who was speaking. "18 how's it going," Tien responded trying to stay calm. "All is fair when I get my money," She replied. "Really you're going to kill me for a million dollars," Tien pretended it wasn't enough. "No," she answered. Tien let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to kill you for two million. MR. Satan promised me another million if I say I'm his apprentice after beating you." Tien knew there was no hope in changing her mind. "Solar Flair," he shouted and blinded his opponent and then flew away. Eighteen rubbed her eyes and then flew after him. Chiaotzu fell to the ground in fear of seeing who Tien's opponent was. What made him even more afraid is when he saw Vegita fly after them. "Good luck Tien," Chiaotzu whispered to himself.

Tien was dodging every blast Eighteen through his way until he was blasted out of the sky by Vegita. Tien fell to the ground hard after that attack. Vegita laughed at how much time it took to beat him. Eighteen kicked Vegita in the face now pissed that he took down her fight. 18 and Vegita were now kicking and punching at each other fast enough that it was difficult to keep up with their movements. Tien could see every attack they were throwing thanks to his third eye. _"Why Goku," he asked Goku in spirit. "Why am I left behind as one of your rivals? Am I no longer fit to call myself a fighter? Do I have to give up on all my hard work whenever people like Vegita and 18 come along?" _"It's not fair that I have to be taken out of the picture and let Vegita and Piccolo come along and take my place as your strongest challenge." Tien sat up surprisingly unharmed. "Guess my Ki training paid off after all," Tien informed himself. Tien looked up in the air watching the two of them fight. Tien crossed his arms in an X and split himself into four separate beings. They moved quickly to four corners surrounding 18 and Vegita, but far enough so they couldn't spot him. He put his hands over his eyes and formed them into a triangle. "Tri- Beam Canon," Tien shouted that put Vegita and Eighteen on the alert. They both looked down to where he formerly was lying and saw he wasn't there. Four beams crashed into them from all sides sending them falling to the ground. _"Where did that come from," Vegita thought to himself. "I should have raised my shields like Nappa did, what was I thinking?"_ Tien smiled in triumph at how he outsmarted the two strongest fighters on the planet. The smile left his face when he realized that they were going to do to him when they get back up. Tien hurried to find a safe place where he can hide from them. "Dammit I'm going to kill that bastard," Vegita mumbled as he got to his feet. 18 stood up as well and she was too pissed to speak. They both flew off in search for the man who took their pride.


	2. Chapter 2 Tien needs better training

**I know this chapter doesn't have romance in it and neither did the last chapter, but I needed a way to bring Tien and Launch back together in the same place.**

Tien was now in a city which was a real pain in the ass for him. "I hate cities and all the noise they produce," Tien grimaced. Tien was walking along in the city where he saw three men standing in front of him pulling out weapons. One man pulled out nun chucks. Another man pulled out two knives. The final man pulled out a hand gun. "That has nothing to do with martial arts," Tien informed. The man fired his gun at Tien who caught his bullet and then moved to fast for them to see. Before the three men knew it they were knocked out on the ground. Tien walked away from the scene before people rolled in to see if they were all right. _"Dammit Launch wait till I get my hands on you," _Tien thought to himself. Tien walked into a cloth shop to change into something that would blend in with the rest of the crowd. He put bought a brown long coat and a head band that could cover his third eye. It was really troublesome to get use to only using two eyes, but whenever he would accidently bump into someone he would say he is partially blind. (That is really not a lie in this situation) Tien decided if he was going to get strong enough to fend for himself he needed to learn what training they do. _"I'll start with asking Bulma how Vegita trains and then I'll talk to Krillin about how 18 trains,"_ Tien thought to himself. _"The Problem is how the hell I am going to get near Bulma without Vegita sensing my energy."_ Tien thought for a second and then decided back up was the appropriate decision. He went over to a pay phone and called Chiaotzu and told him to get Gohan, Piccolo, and Yamcha then meat him at Bulma's house. _"Goku you have gotten the slip on me and somehow managed to be a couple steps ahead of me. That changes now,"_ Tien swore.

Yamcha already knew how Vegita trained. He uses a chamber that can raise the gravity higher than the gravity of earth. Chiaotzu and Gohan didn't want to crowd up Vegita's training area knowing the consequences could be dire, so they decided not to join the other three on their quest for strength. When they went to Bulma's house they asked if they could use the chamber. Bulma told them not to go over times two which surprisingly Yamcha agreed with her.

Times two gravity kept making Yamcha fall to the floor and Tien had difficulties moving. He was mostly just standing there trying not to fall over himself. Piccolo moved under this gravity pretty easily and wanted to kick it up a notch, but didn't because the others weren't use to the change. After what felt like hours Tien finally got the hang of the gravity and Yamcha stopped falling over and eventually got there two. "Hey guys want to kick it up a notch," asked Piccolo? "Bulma said not to do that," responded Tien. "She was right to," agreed Yamcha. "I did once and was hurt pretty bad when I did it. That is actually why I was beaten by the androids so easily, because my back was hurt pretty badly when I did it." Piccolo and Tien grew furious with Yamcha. "You didn't tell us this before you came to fight," Tien yelled. "The androids were our top priority," Yamcha yelled back. "We could have given you a Senzu Bean before your energy was sucked out," Yelled Piccolo.


	3. Chapter 3 The Civil Z War

**OK I Promise after this chapter we will get more Launch and Tien time.**

Ch. 3

"It's only a matter of time until he finally decides to show his face to me again after all these years," deduced Launch. "Hopefully the blond chick didn't kill him though, I mean there is no way she is stronger than Tien." Launch heard two people land behind her. A smile came across her face. After all these years Tien and Chiaotzu are back. She turned around and saw the blond girl again and a man with black spiky hair. "Wow I thought Goku's hair was lamest style ever, but you proved me wrong on that, Launch dissed. Vegita put up his hand in intentions to blast her to oblivion, but 18 smacked it away and his blast missed and hit Launch's house. Launch was afraid of them now. 18 handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "What is this," asked Launch. "It's Chiaotzu's phone number, your going to call him and tell him you have become Vegita and 18's hostage until Tien Shinhan shows his face." Launch gulped and pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hello," greeted Chiaotzu. "Chiaotzu this is Launch…." "Launch why did you put a bounty on Tien," Chiaotzu yelled which surprised her and himself. "You guys ditched me after you beat the Saiyans," Launch yelled back forgetting her situation. "No we died fighting the Saiyans and when we finally were wished back we had to fight androids and a giant green bug," Chiaotzu shouted at the top of his lungs. "He seems quite angry," 18 deduced. "Yea who knew he had it in him," Vegita added. "By the way I'm being held hostage by a competitor and her spiky haired friend," Launch informed. Chiaotzu's eyes widened when he heard this. "Don't move I'll get Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo," shouted Chiaotzu in a worried tone. "Wait since when was Piccolo our friend," asked Launch. Chiaotzu hung up without answering. Launch turned around towards her kidnapper's. "Happy," she asked? "Very," they simultaneously replied. "I feel like this was too easy," 18 decided. "Yea we went through all of this just to kill a weak human," Vegita agreed. "I was doing it for two million dollars," 18 corrected. "Wait there's prize money for this," Vegita realized. Sweat drops formed on the back of the two girl's heads. "Wait I only promised you one million dollars," Launch corrected. "Right, but Mr. Satan is paying me off more after words," 18 informed. "That sounds like him," Vegita agreed. "Can you guys let me go now," Launch asked. "Not until I get my pride back," they both yelled with fire in their eyes.

"Vegita, 18 let the girl go," shouted Tien. "Sure thing if you can beat me in a fight," Vegita shot back. Vegita charged at Tien and was smacked away by Piccolo. Vegita got back to his feet and growled. "How about I kick both of your sorry asses," Piccolo threatened as he threw of his cape and turban. 18 jumped at him and then were frozen in midair. Tien fired a Tri beam sending her flying back. She caught herself this time and charged at him. Vegita charged at Piccolo while turning super saiyan. 18 flipped up and kicked at Tien and were stopped yet again in midair. She looked over and saw Chiaotzu floating behind Tien while pointing his finger at her. Tien kicked her sending her flying back. "Guess that training really paid off," Tien cheered. "No amount of your training under this gravity could have made you this strong," Vegita spat. "Your right, but if we stole your toy and used it for ourselves then would we be able to beat you," Piccolo shot back. Vegita was now pissed. He clapped his wrists together and pointed his hands as Piccolo. "Wait Vegita don't use that move," 18 shouted. "What does he think he is doing," shouted Piccolo. Piccolo put his index finger and middle finger on his forehead. "Tien put his hands together in a triangle. 18 put both of her hands in front of herself. "Final Flash," shouted Vegita releasing a giant wave of energy. "Tri Beam," shouted Tien. "Special Beam Cannon Fire," shouted Piccolo. "Ahhhhhhhh," screamed 18. All of the energy collided with each other sending everyone flying away….


	4. Chapter 4 Finally

"What happened," Tien asked as he rose from his slumber in a dark cave. He looked around and saw a fire next to him. He tried to rise, but he felt too much pain in his body causing him to fall back. "You passed out and I took care of you," a kind familiar voice announced. "Launch," Tien realized. "I hope my other half didn't cause too much trouble for you," Launch pressed. "Yea she has a thing for causing me trouble," Tien replied. "I know I can't remember anything she does, but I can still feel why she does it," She explained. She leaned in on Tien taking a wet cloth she used to clean his wounds and wiped it across a big cut on his chest that was surrounded with burns. Tien gritted his teeth and winced as he felt the pain. "You saved us even after all the trouble she caused you," she reminded. Tien flashed back to when the explosion came he flew towards Launch knowing she couldn't survive an explosion like this and wrapped his arms around her. Launch wanted to cry after seeing what he was doing for her, but instead she sneezed and turned into the other launch as they were hurled into the air and fell into a dark hole in the ground. "Thank you for saving us," Launch thanked and removed the cloth and placed it in a pail of water and rinsed it. "Despite being as strong as you are you remain noble and protect those in needs," Launch pressed. Tien stared at her as she began to clean his wound again. "I think that is why she loves you and…. I think that's why I love you." Tien was startled by this. He wasn't completely clueless about the blond versions crush, yet he slightly feared her, however he was unaware that the other side of her had feelings for him. "You both love me," Tien responded in sort of a dumb way. "Yes, we have the same body and every time I look at you my heart skips a beat. I can only assume the other side of me feels the same, but… I can't help but wonder why you never notice us and continue training to be so powerful. Goku has a wife and a son, but that doesn't make him any less strong." "_She is right_," Tien realized. "_Even Goku and Vegita have settled down and they make time for both their families and their training, but can I follow suit or will I just be left behind in the dust." _Tien was about to say something, but Launch put a finger on his lips. "I'm going to take a leap of faith here," she whispered. Tien's heart started pounding and his face turned red. She moved her face closer to his and pecked him on the lips. At this point Tien's heart stopped and he felt emotions boil in him that he had never experienced before or at least never let rise to the surface. Tien moved his head to the blue haired girl who was now blushing, because of what she did and kissed her back. They sank into a deep kiss until a chill came by them and Launch sneezed. Tien didn't even notice this and kept kissing her. The blond Launch opened her eyes and saw what she was doing, but didn't stop. She was finally kissing the man she has been trying to get attention from after all these years. She continued to kiss him until she needed air and broke away now blushing like her former self. Tien opened his eyes except for his third eye which was already opened and noticed she transformed again. Tien was about to try and get away in case if she was going to pull a gun at him, but was grabbed by the head and pulled into another passionate kiss. After several minutes of this Launch laid right next to him resting her head on his chest as she fell asleep on him and hugged him tight to keep them both warm by the open fire….

The rest of the Z fighters were flying around looking for Tien and Launch whit content Vegita and 18. Vegita was happy he had finally proven he was the strongest, because even it took the combined power of his foes and temporary ally to stand a chance against his final flash hence forth making him the strongest again. Piccolo threatened Hercule to pay off 18, so she doesn't kill Tien before Tien and himself went with Chiaotzu to save Launch. "I hope he's OK," cried Chiaotzu. "Who cares, as long as I won in the end?" Everyone gave Vegita hateful stares except for 18 who was currently thinking about going shopping with Krillin with her knew three million dollars. "What are you all starring at; I'm helping you all find him. Besides I wouldn't be doing this, but the Namekian promised that Mr. Satan promised a victory party for me after we find Tien and bring him back. If there is one thing a Saiyan warrior loves it is definitely a victory party." Piccolo shook his head in disbelief and continued flying with the other's to find Tien.

**Sorry for making the love scene short, but this is a rated T for teen fanfic after all. Hope you injoyed and please review.**


End file.
